


Divide - Emerald

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Growth, Black Cum, Breast Growth, Corruption, Cum from Nostrils, F/F, Grimm - Freeform, Large Breasts, Other, Tails, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Salem starts her invasion of Beacon by turning Pyrrha into a fat assed hyper fertile bunny breed-Grimm and Jaune gets to watch, and then get turned into a Beowulf himself~Hooray~!





	Divide - Emerald

The Grimm came from nowhere. Pyrrha had a bad feeling in her gut, and the brewing stormclouds high above them let her know she was right. CLANG. Her shield strikes a Beowulf's face, deflecting the lunging creature from her partner.  
"Thanks P." Jaune was of course, totally out of his depth. He clutched at hi sword and shield nervously, but the smile he gave his beloved was sincere. Panting and gasping. The duo leant into one and another, surveying the ever increasing horde of black furred, red eyed monsters around.  
"We need to get back to school." Pyrrha took advantage of the brief respite. The beast she'd deflected crawling back to its feet. "Warn the others."  
"I really hope they're not in trouble.." Jaune gulped, nodding his head. Pyrrha's eyes glance around at the horde of beasts emerging from the forest. Their crimson eyes locked on them like the prey they were. Beowolves and Ursa and.. A woman?  
"Leaving so soon?" her tone cut through Pyrrha's very soul, cruel and mocking and utterly, completely superior. Salem grazes a fingertip along a loyal Grimm's mane as she strides towards the surrounded duo. "And after I went to such lengths to prepare this for you."   
Her cruel laughter had Pyrrha wincing, Jaune shook his head, mouth agape he glances to Pyrrha for support. "I erhmm.. And you are?" the Nikos gawped to the taller woman.  
"You can call me Mistress~"

Salem strides towards the pair, the Grimm encroach, but don't attack. A veritable wall of red eyed monsters keeping the duo pinned in the clearing before the inhuman woman. Salem's grin only grew wider at the shocked expression the lovebirds gave. "I don't like the sounds of that, P." Jaune whispered to his girlfriend, he wished he was holding her hand at that moment.  
"W-Well then.. Mistress." Pyrhha was diplomatic, she swallowed down a mouthful of spit. Salem was inches from her by now, the older woman stretched out a hand and placed it softly on Pyrrha's cheek. "W-What did you have in mind.. For us. Ahem." the girls gaze fell, unable to lock eyes with Salem''s crimson pair. The woman before her was so utterly overwhelming she felt compelled to glance away in shame, or fear.  
"I've come to offer you a new life." Salem soothed along the other's ear, the cruelty was still there. The sheer condescension in her very words, but a hint of warmth tinged her lips, Pyrrha squirmed in her touch, unable to pull herself away.  
Salem's fingers inch lower, down to the redhead's chin, cupping at her softly and tilting her head back up ,forcing the blushing girl to look her in the eyes. "Pyrrha.." Jaune whimpered besides the duo. His girlfriend loooked like she'd been caught with her panties down. Embarrassed and ashamed and desperate to be anywhere but here.   
"Quiet. Boy." the warmth was gone, "You're not even fit to be a beast." Salem scowled down at the blonde. Jaune choked, the air hitching in his lungs.  
"Hey that wasn't very nice!" he wanted to cry out. He wanted to say anything. He opens his mouth and a breathless croak escapes his lips. Not even able to make a sound.  
"Speak out of place again and I'll have one of those mount you." Salem smirked, her gaze turning back to Pyrrha as on command, a large Beowulf stepped out from the crowd. "And you won't be walking away from that."

Salem's thumb pressed against Pyrrha's lips, her own curling into a wry smile as she toyed with the paralyzed Nikos like she was putty in her fingers. "They treat you like a plastic doll, don't they." Salem's words picked at Pyrrha's insecurities. "The invincible girl. So much better than them. So very.. Other~"   
Pyrrha went to shake her head, only able to half nod it. How could this woman know how she felt, deep down inside. So very alone. Jaune was the only one who had ever.. She gulps, her eyes dart to her side to her silent boyfriend, before they're drawn right back to the crimson pair before her.  
"So why don't you show them how very other you can be." her thumb pressed between Pyrrha's lips, the invincible girl instinctively suckled on it. Softly, sweetly. Salem drags her digit down mpulling Pyrrha's plush pillow lower, making her look ever so delightfully slutty before popping her finger free.  
"H-How?" Pyrrha pants, staring down at Salem's spitshined thumbtip. The older woman curls her fingers into the redhead's shoulders, and begins to ease her down.  
"Submit~." Her Mistress commands. Naturally, Jaune wouldn't stand for this.  
"D-Don't you dare!" the blonde boy cries. Salem's features dropped to a scowl in a heartbeat. With a snap of her fingers, the Beowulf charges, leaping atop the boy and shoving him onto his gut. "OOFT!" he was pinned beneath the sheer size of the knotted creature. "Pyrrha! Help!" his cheek pressed to the dirt. The muscular creature overpowered him with ease.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha was in a daze, a heavy fog clouded her vision. She glances around slowly. Salem towers over her, the girl scarce aware she had dropped to her knees in the middle of the forest. Her fingers moved on automatic, disrobing Salem from the waist down as Pyrhha blinked a few times. "Why am I..." The girl gulped.  
THWAP~ The massive, crimson rods spilled free once that dress was pushed to the side. Salem was blessed with not one, but two gargantuan slabs of musky, Grimm superiority. They strike against Pyrrha's face with enough force to dislodge more braincells from the stupified girl. Pyrrha smiles a lil', when she was dickslapped by two throbbing, veiny horsecocks. One above the other. "So big..~" she slurs out dumbly.  
"Pyrrha..." The boy squirms as the massive beast atop him began to rut! The intense shame Jaune felt for being overpowered like a child, made to watch as his beautiful girlfriend huffed the stench of two utterly inhuman dicks. His eyes were drawn to Salem's twin pricks, taking in every throbbing inch, every glistening crevice of her candy red cocks. Her size had to be measured in feet. Her balls the same colour as her skin, riddled with the same black veins that crept along her face. She must've had a sheathe or something around the very base of her cocks, it made Jaune gag, but he couldn't stop staring.  
He couldn't stop staring as his hips were pushed upwards, and the ruby coloured knot drags along his asscheeks. "Hey no I'm not..." The boy whines. The beast thrust firmly between his asscheeks, its powerful thrusts dragging along his ass. He tried to squirm, but the claws on his shoulders held him beneath the massive wolf. He looks up, Pyrrha leans herself forwards, slowly, steadily. Her lips press to Salem's balls and she gives a long, drawn out kiss. It makes his dick throb so bad. She didn't even look at him.

Pyrrha's mind was dominated by thoughts of Salem. "Good girl." the taller woman mocks as her face pressed into the sweaty sack that dangled beneath. Her cheeks concaved as she didn't just kiss, but she inhaled the heavenly stench of her Grimm Mistress before her. Pwah~ She pulls her face free from those nuts, noticeably dizzy. Her eyes foggy and unfocused, her smile was utterly shameless now.   
"It's so hot.." Pyrrha's tongue slips from her lips, panting like a dog. Steam wafts from her muscle and traces along Salem's sweaty cocks. The girl looked to Salem for advice, and naturally, Salem instructed that she strip. "Of courshe~" her fingers curled into her corset, tugging the ribbon undone.  
Boi-oing~ Her tits spilled free first, as her outfit fell to the ground. Shimmying her skirt down as well. She was left, kneeling in her boots and gloves. Even her necklace hit the ground beneath her. Those incredible tits spill towards Salem's thighs, her chest heaves with every breath.  
"Open wide~"  
"Ahnnn~" GHLRRRRRK~ Her face was stretched around one of those massive dicks. The flared tip had menacing looking nubs along it, that gargantuan crown stretches her face completely around it and Salem slams her godly cock straight into her kneeling, waiting girl's throat. 

GHRK~

Pyrrha, naturally, gagged as the back of her throat was made to yield. Jaune had never been this deep, and she wasn't even getting started yet. Her emerald eyes roll backwards, before crossing together dumbly. Her features utterly remodeled around the invasive cock that slides into her face.  
"F-Fight it Pyrrha!" Jaune could barely cry out as his back was splattered with precum, the furry creature atop him humped his clothed ass like he was a bitch. A bitch like Pyrrha. "Wait why are my hips.." He squirmed in place, trying to glance back over his shoulder, his ass was being pushed up and down, up and down. Moving along in time with the thrusts behind him, he couldn't stop his body. It was like it was glued to that cock. "No.."  
Schluuuurp~ Her eyes rolled, her palms lifted instinctively. Tilting her head back some, she was throating the top of those two spires, which meant the other was perfectly primed to slide between her tits. She pancakes her udders around that twitching, drooling dick.   
Swallowing just one cock was such a struggle that Pyrrha was sloppily drooling spittle along it, her mind melting in absolute pleasure. Her bare naked pussy oozing a steady trickle of her girlcum down her naked, curvy thighs. She squeezes her tits tighter as Salem slurs "Good girl~" she liked being a good girl. It made her feel so warm.  
"MHMFF~ SLHRRRP~" spit pours from Pyrrha's face, slathering Salem's crimson cock in her excessive drool. It dribbles down her chin and splatters along her incredible curves, coating Salem's second breedspire with her sheen. Her body began to tingle, her tits and lips felt way too good! Deep, dark markings drawing their way from her lips and across her cleavage. The very same that blessed Salem's skin. She moans around the cock in her face. Salem shoves another several inches into her gagging face.  
"That's right. Reject your humanity. I'll make you into something so much better!" As Pyrrha turned her back on her old life, her asscheeks began to grow all the larger. Each mouthfu lof precum she swallowed down, that splattered along her collarbone only sealed her fate further. Her already perky ass grew thicker and rounder, her hips grew wider and wider.  
Pyrrha's body began to sway instinctively, her figure writhing in delight a s her tailbone trembles and twitches, and a cute little tuft of fur bursts from between her asscheeks. A bright white pomball of a tail. A sweet little bunny thing peeking out from the cleft of her asscheeks. She lifts her tail, and sucks harder.

"MHMFFF~ SHLRRRPP~" the disgustingly wet sounds of Pyrrha utterly inhaling Salem's glorious cock had Jaune's body burning up. He begged for mercy, begged for it to stop. But his body felt so good. He was being rocked and thrust. His ass lifted higher, his fingers curled into the dirt.  
"Pyrrha..." The boy begs, the Beowulf behind him pulls back and slips its magma hot cock beneath his shirt. Dragging it along his back and spine and coating him in that pungent thick pre. "Stop.." Jaune whined, his backside glued to the pelvis of the raven coloured monster behind him. He watches Salem's thrusts grow rougher, and rougher. He watches Pyrrha grow wetter and wetter. His cock trembles, and weakly squirts into his pants. "Oh god.."

"Almost there!" Salem let out a delighted laugh, "Once you taste my load, there'll be no going back, understand?"  
"MHMFFF~!" Pyrrha gagged in affirmation, nodding her head hungrily. She thrusts her face down hard onto the dick that churned up her warm and hungry throat.   
Salem reared back, pulling her dick free from that face, sliding the shaft from her leaning-back titties. "Well then.. Prove it. Throat them both you little slut!" Pyrrha grew all the wetter as the dick between her tits slips upwards. Kissing her soaked wet chin and prodding against her face.   
Pyrrha couldn't do this. There was no way.. Her plump, wet lips stretched so completely around one flared, demonic horsecock. She grabs at the bottom cock, cradling it like a lover, pulling it towards her already well occupied face. Shlrrrp~ Her lips stretched, further than they ever could. The dark tendrils spread from her ruby red lips and her skin grows a good few shades lighter. Her ass fatter, her tits heavier.   
SHLRRRRRP~ She was trying. Her altered and corrupted body tried so fucking hard to stretch its face around those two massive dicks. She couldn't do it.

"Pyrrha.. I believe in you!" and yet the cry of her boyfriend gave her all the enthusiasm she needed. GHLOOOOORP~ The sounds of her overly full, overly wet face being utterly skewered echoed around the forest. Salem thrust her hips forwards, inch after inch of those two veiny spires thrust right into Pyrrha's face and bulged out her throat.  
She didn't pull back, she didn't stop. She was going to hilt her massive cocks into her newest converts throat. And Pyrrha loved it~. The redhead's cunt grew wetter with each inch she took. Her pupils dilated, her nipples rock hard. Her crimson locks shift atop her head as she sprouts two long, floppy and oh so cute bunny ears.   
Pyrrha's thighs melt apart, her tail twitches so cutely. And she cums like she's never cum before. It felt like her stomach was being stuffed full of those twin dicks. Her hips buck forwards and she squirts all over the forest clearing floor. Her clear juices spray wildly, melting in absolute pleasure.   
"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, boy~ She's my bunny breeder now!" Splrrrrt~ The twin cocks utterly erupted. Salem moaning out softly in delight as her monstrous cocks hilted into her loyal, fat assed bunnyslave's body, and began to pour an endless stream of jet black tar from her ruby red rods. Each little shudder, each little twitch was another massive rope of her all-corrupting tar. It bulges out her bunnyslut's gut, even Pyrrha's innie navel was forced out from her bloated belly. She gulped down mouthful after mouthful, until she could gulp no more~  
Splrrrrrt~ It sprays from her lips at first. Two massive gushes bursting from either side of her lips. Then thick bubbles of jet black snot burst from her nostrils. Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her bright green things darken at the side. Her pale skin marked with black roots and veins throughout it. Her hair grew lighter and lighter, as her sclera grew darker and darker. The ears atop of her head were red and floppy, but her trademark locks were snow white~ Like her tail. Like her ass.

"Pyrr.. Ha..." Jaune lost himself completely. His vision tainted ruby red. "What's.. Happening to me.." he wheezes as his fingers curled into the dirt. His nails grew longer, raking thick lines into the ground. "No.. I can't.. I need to.." he mumbled to himself. "Pyrrha.." The beowulf's dick began to tense up. Jaune began to shudder and writhe. The bright red veins of the beowulf's cock creep up towards his eyes as Jaune's body became more bestial. His blonde hair grew darker. Fur and veins trace along his body. His hands totally gone, padded paws with powerful claws. "I love.. Ghrrbbh~ GHRLLL~" Jaune's vocal cord was twisted into a feral monstrosity, growling like the beast that rutted him from behind.  
His lips elongated, bones cracking and twisting into an elongated snout. His clothes fell to tatters around him as he became something totally inhuman. His shuddering dick twitches and squirts as the tip twisted into a spearlike shape, no foreskin anymore, just a big, fat knot that was twitching happily as he submissively humped back into the alpha above him.  
Jaune wasn't human anymore, but where Pyrhha got to remain her memories, her personality, just with a fat bunny ass and an overly active womb. Jaune was a mindless Beowulf, a mangy mutt, the runt of a litter~ Pyrrha might be able to point him out of the horde of beasts by the sheer size he lacked. His back was splattered with the cum of the monster that had humpede him into this shape.

Schluuuurp~ The twin dicks within Pyrrha's well stuffed face pulled free. Her pale body lurches forwards and vomits the black mouthfuls of cum all over her massive bunny tits. She cups at her udders, pinching the bright red nubs that twitched on the end of her tits.  
"Now then." Salem smirked, her two cocks towering over Pyrrha's body. "You're going to get me your friends. And I'm going to breed you, like the bitch you are."  
"Yes Mistress~""


End file.
